Sol y Luna
by MartellStark
Summary: Dos personas de nuestro mundo renacen en Poniente. Desde la primera vez que se ven, Lukas Martell y Elisa Stark sienten que se conocían de otra vida. Deberán luchar juntos para sobrevivir en esta nueva vida. Ellos son el Sol del Sur y la Luna del Norte. Dentro del juego de tronos no hay termino medio, deben decidir: ganar o volver a morir. ¿Serán jugadores o peones?
1. Chapter 1

_**El Príncipe Lukas Martell nace en una situación conflictiva , su madre y su padre son obligados a casarse por una deshonra que enfrentaría a sus casas y marcaría sus vidas, sin saber que sus acciones cambiarían el juego de tronos para siempre.**_

 **Aleya Hightower**

Aleya suspira viendo a su hijo. A su mente regreso el pasado y la persona que cambio su vida, tanto para bien como para mal, el padre del niño que ahora dormía en paz después de haber despertado sobresaltado de nuevo con una de sus pesadillas.

"Por ti" pensó "Por ti volvería a pasar por todo eso y más" su corazón se lleno de pesar pero también de decisión "Tu fuiste mi recompensa, mi bendición, y no permitiré que ni tu padre me separe de ti"

Desde niña tuvo siempre un gran amor por los libros, mayor que el de toda su familia, le encantaba perderse en sus páginas y recrear en su mente las historias que estos contaban, desde su sillón favorito ella podía viajar a los lugares más remotos, tener las más increíbles aventuras, luchar en las más grandes batallas e incluso vivir los más apasionados romances.

Sus padres siempre compartieron su afición e inclusa la animaron, cuando estaba viva su madre le contaba sobre Lys, su tierra de origen, situada más allá del mar, donde su abuelo, un muy importante noble de la misma edad que su padre, aun vivía. (Este no había vuelto a contactarlos después del matrimonio, demasiado centrado en su perfecto y brillante hijo para prestar atención a sus otras tres hijas.)

Su padre les contaba a ella y a sus hermanos las grandes historias de sus antepasados y siempre respondía orgulloso a cualquier pregunta que tuviera, él además le regalaba docenas de libros para su enorme disfrute.

Viviendo en Antigua era normal que tuviera una educación muchísimo más amplia y profunda que la de los demás nobles de todo Poniente, después de todo albergaban la Ciudadela, sede del conocimiento en Poniente, donde se forman los maestre. En su castillo, El Faro, solo contaban con los más brillantes y prometedores maestres, uno oficial y dos o tres aprendices que aspiraban a su puesto cuando se fuera (después de todo la mayoría de los maestres de El Faro se convertían el Archimaestres con el tiempo). Ademas contaban con una de las mayores bibliotecas de los siete reinos. Con todo esto era normal y casi un deber para los Hightower tener un nivel de cultura muy superior a los demás. Todos sus hermanos (incluso los que no sienten ningún interés por los estudios) hablan con fluidez un mínimo de 2 lenguas ademas de la común y saben un nivel medio en estrategia, cortesía, historia y matemáticas, además de ser instruido desde niño en música, arte y danza(aunque con distintos grados de talento). Los niños y niñas empiezan sus clases a los tres años y con seis los niños comienzan a ser instruidos en la lucha. A pesar de estar muy orgullosos de su talento en la lucha el verdadero orgullo de los Hightower es su inteligencia, lo que le ha valido también para tener la ciudad más prospera y moderna de los siete reinos(según su padre al menos).

Por todo esto su inteligencia y deseo de saber no fue reprimida por ser mujer (como ocurriría en la mayoría de las otras casa sin duda) sino que fue alentada y explotada por sus padres. Su gran amor por leer hizo que pasara más tiempo en la biblioteca que en sus cuartos. Amaba tanto leer un libro en soledad y perderse en su mundo de fantasía que nunca tuvo mucho contacto con personas fuera de su familia.

Amaba leer como otros aman luchar, cantar o cabalgar, por eso cuando por su día del nombre su padre le informó que había conseguido que pudiera visitar la Ciudadela se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo, siempre había lamentado que por su condición de mujer no pudiera estudiar para maestre y aunque sabía que jamás podría serlo el solo hecho de poder ver su biblioteca le emocionaba.

Poco sabía en aquel entonces que los libros no serían lo más interesante de su visita.

* * *

 **Aleya**

Conocí a Oberyn Martell en mi primera visita a la Ciudadela siendo el único que me ofreció enseñarme el lugar pues la gran mayoría de las personas no aprobaban que estuviera allí. Pensaban que el conocimiento estaba reservado a los hombres y que mi presencia era un insulto para su orden, veía en sus ojos el disgusto y la desaprobación pero no deje que eso no me afectara, por mucho que yo les disgustara no podían hacer nada, mi familia era su mayor benefactor y mi padre había llegado a un acuerdo con el Cónclave(quien gobierna la Ciudadela), podría estar el la Ciudadela durante un año como un invitado y visitar la biblioteca pero no se me permitía forjar ningún eslabón(que representaba la maestría en un área de estudio concreta como medicina o estrategia según el material del que estuviera hecho, estos eslabones se unían para formar la cadena que el maestre llevaría de por vida después de ser ordenado representando con orgullo el conocimiento que estos poseían según el largo de sus cadenas).

Oberyn era diferente, no me juzgo por ser mujer e incluso tuvimos grandes debates en los que respetaba y escuchaba mi opinión, nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

Él también era muy inteligente, habiendo forjado ya cinco eslabones,en venenos(plomo), medicina(plata), ciencias de la guerra(hierro), herbología (latón) y magia y ocultismo(acero valiryo).

Recuerdo que lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi es que había salido de uno de mis libros, un príncipe increíblemente guapo, de belleza y acento exótico , esbelto de cabello negro lustroso , con piel del color del bronce y ojos de depredador más profundos que la misma noche. Yo sabía quién era él , la famosa Víbora Roja, por eso me extraño encontrarlo en la Ciudadela, no se veía como un hombre que quisiera ser maestre. Después de un tiempo él me confesó que no tenía intención de unirse a la orden, solo quería, como yo, ver su biblioteca.

Oberyn fue siempre un completo caballero conmigo, me ayudo en mis estudios y me mostró los lugares más secretos y hermosos de la Ciudadela donde nos besamos muchas veces escondidos del mundo. Al principio intente resistir mis deseos, porque iban en contra de todo lo que me habían enseñado, pero no pude. Me encontré totalmente cautivada, sentí que estaba viviendo el más grande romance del mundo, la aventura y la emoción me cegaban, es por eso que estúpida e ingenuamente me entregué a él. Se que si mi maravilloso romance hubiera quedado en solo un par de besos las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes ahora, pues en ningún momento él me prometió nada ni yo se lo pedí, conocía su reputación y sabía que esto se acabaría pronto pero me deje llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo sin importarme las consecuencias .

Viví en mi mundo de fantasía durante algunas lunas pero pronto la realidad me hizo despertar. Uno de los maestres nos descubrió e informó a mi padre. No se que paso con ese maestre pero sospecho que la Víbora Roja se encargó de hacerlo pagar.

Mi padre se enfureció y casi mató a Oberyn en el momento en que lo vió. Aún tiemblo al recordar la conversación que tuve con él, mi padre me recriminó a gritos haber traicionado su confianza y haber avergonzado a nuestra casa, vi la decepción en los ojos de cada miembro de mi familia. El Cónclave también estaba furioso, su relación con un acólito fue visto como aberración contra la orden. Ambos fuimos expulsados de Antigua de por vida y estaba bastante segura que no permitirían a otra mujer entrar, aunque fuera la mismísima hija del rey. Pensé que me obligarían a unirme a las hermanas silenciosas o hacerme septa para salvar el honor de mi familia.

Entonces pasó algo que no me esperaba, unos días después me casé con la infame Víbora Roja en el septon de El Faro, la fortaleza de mi casa, con solo mi familia y su hermano como testigos. No sabía porque había accedido a casarse, después de todo no era esa clase de hombre. Cuando vi las miradas tensas que compartía con su hermano supuse que había sido obligado a hacerlo. Sentí una profunda tristeza pues sabía que ni mi marido ni yo nos amábamos y que habíamos sido obligados a casarnos solo por nuestras acciones inconscientes, yo ingenuamente siempre creí que mi matrimonio sería por amor o podría encontrarlo en él. Pero sabía que aquí no había amor solo una pasión que nos había costado a ambos demasiado.

Cuándo me fui a mi nuevo hogar en mi interior sentí pánico por irme de mi casa hacía una tierra lejana, esto no era un libro , era real.

Mi estancia en Dorne no había sido agradable, pues, aunque una tierra hermosa, era demasiado extraña y dura con los extranjeros. Hacía tanto calor que algunas veces pensaba que me derretiría, el sol me producía grandes y dolorosas quemaduras en mi piel demasiado blanca y me provocaba grandes dolores de cabeza, su comida era tan picante que sentía mi garganta arder, me encontraba con sed todo el tiempo,me sentía aislada, toda la gente poseía el mismo exótico acento, llevaba las mismas ropas terriblemente reveladoras e inapropiadas y tenían unas costumbre que no podía llegar a comprender y aceptar. Mi único consuelo fue mi buen hermano, Doran, con el que trabé una gran amistad, pues ambos teníamos la misma afición por los libros y siempre intento que me sintiera cómoda. Mi marido en cambio se la pasaba fuera de la ciudad.

Después supe que me engañaba no solo con mujeres sino con hombres. Le reclamé por esto pero él solo me acababa ignorando lo que me enfadaba muchísimo, por lo que terminamos discutiendo. Pero sin duda lo que más me enfureció es saber que tenía dos bastardas en su misma casa y pensaba criarlas junto a nuestros hijos. En cualquier otro reino esto podría haberlo tolerado, más por ser mujeres, pero en Dorne las mujeres tenían los mismos derechos a heredar que los hombres y los bastardos eran tratados como hijos legítimos y no era tan extraño que fueran legitimados o heredaran, la amenaza que esas bastardas representaban para mis hijos me aterraba. Tuvimos nuestra mayor pelea, lo acuse de humillarme y de preferir a sus bastardas sobre sus futuros hijos legítimos, le exigí sacarlas de nuestra casa, él se negó y me recriminó nuestro matrimonio forzado, me dijo que era libre de irme si no quería que nuestros hijos crecieran allí.

Me fuí al día siguiente, después de despedirme de Doran, sabiendo que no me iba sola. Había informado a mi padre de mi situación y sabía que me apoyaría, era su sangre y su desagrado contra mi marido me beneficiaba. Mientras me marchaba, volví a mirar a Lanza del Sol, coloqué mi mano en mi abdomen, en ese momento aun plano y pensé:

 _"Tu mismo lo dijiste Oberyn, no permitiré que mi hijo crezca en esta tierra. Preferiste tus bastardas a nosotros, ahora sabrás las consecuencias"_

* * *

 **Oberyn Martell**

Oberyn Martell no puede dejar de maldecir al ver en la situación en la que se encuentra, solo viajó a Antigua para ver todo lo que tenía que ofrecer su biblioteca, su plan era simple, fingir querer unirse a esa orden de ancianos, aprender todo lo que le interesara aprender y escaparse antes de ser ordenado maestre, después de todo bajo ningún motivo se le ocurriría tomar votos de castidad.

Debía admitir que había aprendido cosas realmente fascinantes sobre la medicina y los venenos, pero la prohibición de mujeres en la Ciudadela había hecho su tiempo en ella largo y tedioso, solo aliviado por algún que otro atractivo acólito que tampoco se tomaba la idea de celibato demasiado bien. Por lo que cuando vio a la hermosa Señora Aleya, con su cabello rubio cobrizo, su cara angelical, su piel blanca , su cuerpo gloriosa y sobre todo sus increíbles ojos dorados como soles sintió que esta era una aparición, después de meses de no ver a ninguna mujer. Se propuso seducirla, lo cual no fue muy difícil, a pesar de tener una mente brillante y culta era joven, tímida, soñadora y romántica.

* * *

 **Oberyn**

Con su mejor actitud principesca la Señora Aleya accedió a pasar cada vez más tiempo conmigo a escondidas, para ella era como estar en una canción. Era una mujer inteligente y culta con ganas de aventura y pasión y bien sé que me aproveche un poco de su gran inexperiencia con los hombres, se había pasado la vida entre libros, con muy poco contacto con gente fuera de su familia. Recuerdo bien que las primeras veces que hable con ella se sonrojaba tanto que hacía que el dorado de sus ojos descara mucho más y su pelo pareciera más claro y brillante fue en estos momentos en donde mas apreciaba la pureza e inocencia de su belleza. Poco a poco se fue abriendo más y dejando atrás su timidez. Aunque no había amor entre nosotros teníamos una bonita amistad y mucho deseo entre nosotros. Después de casi tres lunas de compartir una amistad y uno que otro fogoso beso, una noche fuimos más allá, después de ese día se convirtió en mi amante y mi tiempo en la Ciudadela fue mucho más agradable.

Bueno, hasta que un maestre(del que por supuesto me deshice después) nos descubrió e informó a su padre, quien no era ni más ni menos que el Señor de Antigua, Leyton Hightower( quien me mandó apresar y casi me ejecuta en el acto). Claro podría haber huido pero sabía que este informaría a mi hermano, no era estúpido esto podría llevar a una enemistad entre ambas casas.

Si fuera una casa menor no me habría importado y se hubiera solucionado todo rápidamente pero su casa era la segunda más poderosa de todo el Alcance, después de los Tyrell (cuya actual esposa pertenecía a esta casa) y su fortuna era comparable a la de los malditos Lannister.

Maldijo de nuevo al recordar que cuando su hermano llegó a Antigua, le había obligado a casarse con Aleya, él obviamente se había negado, (Doran le había prometido que jamás lo obligaría a casarse cuando se convirtió en el gobernante de Dorne después de la muerte de su madre) pero este le había dicho que era él quien había provocado todo esto y que ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos para evitar perjudicar a Dorne y a su casa. Sin más remedio accedí por el bienestar de Dorne y su familia.

Su boda no fue ni grande, ni lujosa , ni siquiera alegre , se casó en Antigua con solo presentes su hermano y la familia de su nueva esposa ( la cual, estaba bastante seguro,lo odiaban). Aleya estaba preciosa, con un hermoso vestido blanco con la espalda descubierta (no podía negar que su esposa era, sin duda, una de las mujeres más bellas de Poniente) pero podía notar claramente que estaba triste (supuse que esa no era la boda con la que ella había soñado).

Se marcharon pocos días después a Lanza del Sol donde rápidamente descubrió que estar casado traía más problemas de los había esperado. Su esposa no pudo adaptarse bien al clima y a las costumbres de Dorne ,tan contrarias a todo lo que había conocido, ademas aunque intente ser lo más discreto posible sabía que no le era fiel y me lo reprochaba continuamente.

Mi matrimonio se convirtió en una carga y una atadura en mi vida, pero las cosas se complicaron de verdad cuando Aleya descubrió la existencia de Nymera y de la pequeña Tyene.

Se puso furiosa, exigiendo me que por respeto a ella las sacara de nuestra casa , yo me negué rotundamente y tuvimos nuestra pelea más fuerte . Ella me acusó de humillarla y me pregunto a gritos si de verdad pensaba que ella permitiría que criara a sus hijos con mis bastardas, yo me puse furioso, le dije que la única diferencia que habrá entre los hijos de ambos y sus hijas es que no me vi obligado a casarme con sus madres después de acostarme con ellas y que si de verdad no quería que sus hijos crecieran aquí que era libre de irse.

Partió a la mañana siguiente a Antigua. Sinceramente me sentí muy aliviado cuando se fue y inocentemente creí durante tres años que el asunto estaba zanjado.

 _" Fui un ingenuo"_ pensé mientras volvía a leer la carta que su hermano le había mandado mientras él se encontraba en Essos.

 **"... tu esposa, la Princesa Aleya Martell dio a luz hace casi tres años al Príncipe Lukas Martell en Antigua…"**

Al parece su querida esposa había encontrado la manera de vengarse de él.

* * *

 **Hola a todos. No soy dueña de Canción de hielo y fuego.**

 **Esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste. Este es un pequeño prologo de la historia para poner en contexto a mi personaje. Algunos datos interesantes son:**

 **Oberyn fue de verdad a la Ciudadela de joven para aprender sobre venenos(incluso forjo eslabones) pero obviamente no se hizo maestre.**

 **Aleya si es un personaje de mi invención pero su casa y su padre son reales.**

 **La madre de Aleya era la hija de un importante noble de Lys (Este dato tendrá más relevancia en el futuro)**

 **Los Hightower ya le guardaban rencor a Oberyn desde antes, debido a que Baelor Hightower (hermano mayor de Aleya) fue uno de los pretendientes de Elia al que Oberyn humilló para evitar que su hermana se casara (lo explicare más adelante pero podéis buscarlo, es una historia bastante graciosa que realmente paso en el libro)**

 **Doran obliga a Oberyn a casarse porque no puede permitirse enemistarse con esa casa ( Alcance produce la mayor parte del alimento de Poniente y los Hightower son la segunda casa mas importante de este reino, ademas de que la hermana mayor de Aleya esta casada con Mace Tyrell)**

 **Doran también esperaba que su hermano sentara la cabeza con el matrimonio(obviamente no paso, Oberyn es simplemente Oberyn)**

 **No es tan raro que una mujer abandone a su marido y vuelva a la casa de su padre después de un conflicto entre la pareja. La esposa de Doran volvió a Norvos después de un conflicto con su esposo pero tuvo que dejar atrás a sus hijos, Aleya sabía eso por lo que no dijo nada de su embarazo y lo oculto todo lo que pudo, por temor a que se lo quitaran, desgraciadamente no pudo mantenerlo oculto por siempre y Doran se entero.**

 **No prometo poder actualizar muy a menuda ya que la inspiración viene y va, lo siento**.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 _ **Un general muere con los últimos rayos del atardecer, el príncipe Lukas nace con los primeros rayos del alba.**_

Él no podía dejar de preguntarse en que había salido mal, esta era, aparentemente, una misión fácil, se le había informado de un pequeño número de rebeldes armados cerca de donde se encontraba su campamento, había decidido dirigir por sí mismo un comando para atraparlos, si es posible con vida y poder interrogarlos, al principio todo había salido como había planeado, se encontraban casi completamente reducidos y parecía que se había acabado hasta que uno de los pocos que todavía quedaban en pie había accionado un dispositivo y después...todo fue un caos , su pequeño campamento había estallado lanzándonos a todos por los aires.

Ahora él estaba allí tumbado y ,sabía, mortalmente herido. Su brazo derecho había desaparecido , no podía sentir las piernas , tenía grandes quemaduras, seguramente de tercer grado y un dolor palpitante en la cabeza. No sabía como seguí consciente, supuso que en el fondo sabía que cuando cerrara los ojos no los volvería a abrir.

Así que en ese tiempo se dedicó a recordar toda su vida y sobre todo a _ella,_ de cierta forma sus pensamientos siempre regresaban a _ella,_ desde que _ella murió_ se había sentido _vacío,_ la _soledad_ lo consumía, casi esperaba con alegría su muerte, vivir sin _ella_ había sido un _infierno_ , casi se rio al recordar el tonto juramento que hicieron de niños, _estar juntos para siempre_ _en la vida o en la muerte._

 _"Tu no cumpliste con tu promesa de estar conmigo en la vida pero yo si cumpliré la mía de ir contigo a la muerte"_

Con la mente ya nublando se hizo algo que hacía más de una década que no había hecho, rezó, rezó por todos sus compañeros muertos, no solo aquí , sino por todos los que habían muerto en esta guerra y las anteriores y por todos los que morirían en las que vienen.

 _"Donde quiera que vaya espero ser capaz de reunirme contigo de nuevo"_

Finalmente cerró los ojos sintiendo los últimos rayos del sol del atardecer, no sabía porque, pero la calidez de esos rayos le trajo una gran paz.

* * *

En otro lugar, Aleya Hightwer daba, por fin, a luz cuando los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por su ventana, después de estar toda la noche en proceso de parto.

-Es un niño!-Oyó decir al maestre mientras oía el fuerte llanto de su hijo romper en el alba, estaba segura que su pequeño había despertado a todo el castillo.

-Dámelo!-dijo con emoción la nueva madre, aunque se encontraba más cansada de lo que había estado en toda su vida. El maestre se lo entregó, ya limpio, envuelto en una manta de seda de un dorado suave. Lo acomodó contra su pecho y lo meció hasta que se calmó. Después pudo apreciar mejor a su hijo. Era la cosita más hermosa que había visto en su vida , tenía un mechón cobrizo en su cabecita por lo que supo que lo había heredado de ella,su piel era más oscura que la suya pero mucho más clara que la de su padre,en donde la piel de Oberyn se parecía al bronce la de su hijo era de un color dorado parecido al caramelo, la forma de sus ojos eran iguales a los de su padre y cuando los abrió vio que eran tan dorados como los suyos y tan brillantes que podían dejar en vergüenza a estrellas.

Su hijo parecía haber sido besado por el mismísimo sol

.

-Lukas-lo nombró-Príncipe Lukas Martell- dijo mientras besaba su frente.

* * *

Lukas creció como un sano y enérgico niño de carácter alegre, curioso e inteligente, que cautiva rápidamente a toda su familia. Comenzó a caminar con solo 9 lunas convirtiéndose en la pesadilla de sus cuidadores y familiares quienes divertidos se ven obligados a buscar y perseguir al pequeño cuyo pasatiempo favorito era escapar, correr, escalar y esconderse por toda Antigua lo cual hizo que su madre tuviera más de un susto. Era llamado cariñosamente "El Sol de Antigua".

Se volvió muy cercano a la familia de su madre. Su primera palabra fue "faro" para gran alegría de su abuelo quien, orgulloso, se lo cuenta a todo aquel que quiera oír. Creció siendo casi un hermano de sus primos, con sus mejores amigos, Willas Tyrell, hijo de su tía y heredero de Altojardín, que se fomento en su casa y el pequeño Leyton, hijo de su tío mayor, Baelor, heredero de su abuelo.

Su madre y todas sus tías lo adoraron y aunque sabía que tenía un padre que vivía muy lejos y al que no conocía no lo echaba en falta, su abuelo y sus tíos se ocuparon de ser su figura paterna aunque sí tenía, secretamente, curiosidad hacía ese hombre del que su madre no le quería hablaba y al que su familia no parecía caerle bien.

Sus maestres lo definían como un niño muy inteligente y maduro para su edad con un talento especial para los números y la estrategia pero demasiado inquieto y con muy poco interés por los estudios.

Su vida era estupenda, solo ensombrecida por las aterradoras y extrañas pesadillas que tenía. Soñaba con lugares de los que jamás había oído hablar, donde existían toda clase aparatos extraños e increíbles, pero lo que más había en sus sueños eran guerras,batallas en las que él participaba y mataba a muchísima gente que jamas había visto antes, no sabía porque luchaba, solo lo hacía. Soñó con su propia muerte muchas veces: él, malherido, en un lugar inhóspito, solo.

Siempre se despertaba gritando y muy alterado.

Todos estaban muy preocupados por él e intentaron buscar ayuda, pero ningún maestre, ni brebaje, pudo poner fin a sus sueños.

Las únicas noches de paz que tenia era cuando soñaba con _ella_ , nadie sabia de _ella_ porque era su secreto, ademas de que no la veía bien. Solo veía la figura de una mujer envuelta en una cálida luz plateada que le sonreía con amor. Esa sonrisa siempre le trajo una gran paz.

* * *

 **Lukas**

-¡¿Como se os ocurre algo así?! ¡Es casi un bebé, aun no esta listo!-madre les grito a mis tíos cuando nos vio entrenando en el patio. Era divertido ver a mis tíos intentar convencer a mi madre.

Para disgusto de mi madre, mis tíos habían decidido comenzar a entrenar me después de la fiesta de mi tercer día del nombre. Por desgracia, para ellos, madre nos vio en el patio.

-Pero Ale es muy bueno de verdad-intentó razonar el mayor de mis tíos, Baelor, que siempre estaba sonriendo, pero ahora su sonrisa parecía algo nerviosa (madre es terrorífica cuando se enfada).

-¡Me da igual aun es muy joven para esto! ¡¿Y si sale herido?! ¡Por los siete, acaba de cumplir tres!-tuve que poner mis manos sobre mi boca para no reírme cuando mis tíos casi saltaron ante el grito de madre. Era genial, por una vez, no ser al que regañen.

-¿Que ocurre aquí?-el abuelo había decidido venir, seguramente al ver tantas personas reunidas en el patio. Algunas habían comenzado a pararse a verme entrenar pero la mayoría habían llegado por los gritos de madre.

-¡Tus hijos querían comenzar a entrenar a Lukas sin mi permiso! ¡Soy su madre y digo que no esta preparado! Es demasiado joven!-acusó mi madre poniendo la misma postura que cuando me pillaba haciendo una travesura.

-¿No creéis que es demasiado pronto aún?-dijo mi abuelo mirándome, mi madre les dio una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¡Pero está preparado padre, tienes que verlo!-alegó de nuevo mi tío. El abuelo me volvió a ver. En realidad este entrenamiento había comenzado como un juego con mis tíos pero, extrañamente, después de un rato se había transformado en un entrenamiento real.

-Veamos-dijo después de compartir una larga mirada con mi tío y madre, que aún parecía enfadada. Retomamos el entrenamiento y comencé a realizar todos los ejercicios que me iva ordenando mi tío, la verdad estos me resultaban bastante divertidos, fáciles y algo tontos. Después de un buen rato, en el que todo el patio estuvo en silencio mirándome, mi tío me dijo que parara y volvió a mirar intensamente al abuelo, en realidad todos lo hicimos incluso mi madre que ya no parecía enfadada. El abuelo solo mantenía su mirada clavada en mí (me sentí muy nervioso por la intensidad de esta y pensé que había hecho algo muy malo porque no paraban de mirarme con los ojos abiertos).

-Comenzará a entrenar desde mañana-sentenció mi abuelo cuando dejo de verme. Nadie lo contradijo, ni siquiera mi madre, que solo me seguía mirando con asombro.

* * *

De eso ya hace unas lunas y durante este tiempo he entrenado con mis tíos (que se turnaban para darme clase) todas las mañanas, algunas veces incluso se nos unía el abuelo. El entrenamiento me resultaba sin duda mucho más divertido que las lecciones que tenía después, aunque había aprendido a no saltarme ninguna. No después de que un día nos entretuvimos tanto entrenando que nos perdimos la comida y algo de la tarde, aun me da un escalofrío(y a mis tíos y hasta al abuelo aunque lo nieguen) cuando me acuerdo de como mi madre llego al patio caminando a paso firme y con la mirado funesta(el abuelo juró que ese día creyó ver a mi abuela de nuevo), no os diré sobre el largo(y aterrador), regaño que nos ganamos, ni de como me arrastro a mis clase(sin comer) o de como estuve hasta muy tarde para recuperar las horas, ni de que me quede sin entrenamiento durante tres días donde estuve todo el tiempo recibiendo clases con los maestres o con ella( todos me miraron con pena durante el castigo). Sin duda no volveré a saltarme una clase(para mi madre mi educación es sagrada).

Willas y Leyton estaban muy celosos al enterarse de que ya había comenzado a aprender a luchar siendo el más joven de los tres (siempre me he llevado mejor con personas más mayores que yo). El entrenamiento me resulta divertido, mi clase favorito era con mi tío Garth (era el más serio de mis tíos y el mejor luchador). Desde el primer día mis tíos(y todos los demás) me habían dicho que era un prodigio de la lucha(y que por eso me resultaba tan fácil) y aún me miraban con asombro durante el entrenamiento. Yo no entendía lo que decían,yo no me consideraba(ni sentía) diferente, nunca pude vencerlos ni una vez(aunque era divertido cojerlos por sorpresa cuando no me tomaban en serio) a pesar de que siempre me dijeran que era increíblemente bueno. Aun me seguían diciendo que era _especial_ y no sabía si quería serlo.

No comprendí de verdad lo diferente que era de los demás niños hasta mi primer enfrentamiento con Willas y Leyton, cuando robamos unas espadas de madera para jugar a ser caballeros. Los vencí con una facilidad que nos asombró a los tres, a ellos por lo rápido que habían perdido y a mi por lo débiles y torpes que me parecían. Ellos acabaron bastante magullados y nos castigaron cuando nos vieron. Sentí que ya no me miraban igual, no hablábamos tanto y no volvimos a jugar a los caballeros nunca más. Desde entonces solo entreno con mis tíos y algunos guardias.

Me sentí un poco solo y triste por no poder entrenar con los demás, deseaba ser como los demás niños y seguía sin entender porque yo tenia que ser diferente. Ya no tenía tanto entusiasmo por entrenar como al principio y mi abuelo lo noto.

Poco después de eso el abuelo me pidió hablar en privado, me llevó a su despacho y me sentó enfrente de él, para mi sorpresa colocó a Vigilancia(su espada valyria), en frente de mi. Me quedé fascinado con el oscuro metal y sentí un poco de celos porque Leyton la tendría un día (bueno cuando el abuelo y su padre, tío Baelor, ya no estuvieran).

-Esta espada perteneció a nuestra familia desde hace siglos. La casa Hightower ha formado siempre a grandes espadachines. Mi hermano pequeño y tu tío abuelo es el actual Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real y uno de los guerreros mas mortales de Poniente. ¿Quieres ser tan fuerte como él Lukas?-me preguntó mi abuelo mirando a la espada.

-Supongo-contesté algo extrañado

-¿Sabes lo que es la fuerza Lukas?-

-¿Ser capaz de vencer a los demás?-respondí con duda, el abuelo sonrió con mi respuesta.

-En parte-me dijo soltando una corta risa-Existen muchos tipos de fuerza, un líder debe ser fuerte, no solo con un arma en las manos, debe ser fuerte para proteger y guiar a los suyos en los malos momentos y hacerlos prosperar en los buenos. Igual que una madre o un padre deben ser fuertes por su hijo,mostrarle el camino cuando está perdido y prepararlo para el mundo y ser lo suficientemente fuertes para verlo partir y confiar en que estará bien- dijo con una mirada melancólica- Nuestras palabras son "iluminamos el camino", significa que nos mantendremos fuertes en todo momento por nuestro pueblo y los guiaremos siempre como el faro que nos representa-su mirada se volvió decidida mientras acariciaba la espada - Mi padre me dijo que un guerrero verdaderamente fuerte es aquel que posee el talento innato , el espíritu de un luchador y el esfuerzo inagotable para ser fuerte. Tu naciste con el más grande talento que haya visto en toda mi larga vida pero no tienes, aún, nada más que eso. Dime Lukas ¿quieres ser verdaderamente fuerte?

Sus palabras me habían llegado al alma y algo me decía que jamas las olvidaría. Yo quería eso, quería ser tan fuerte que nadie pudiera hacer daño a los que quería.

-¡Si! ¡Seré el mas fuerte de todos para proteger a mi familia e iluminar su camina!-mi abuelo me sonrió y me miró con orgullo.

-Confío en que lo serás-

* * *

Desde ese día no lamenté entrenar solo, puse todo mi esfuerzo en dar lo mejor de mi y ser verdaderamente fuerte. Conseguí arreglar las cosas con mis primos y volvimos a jugar juntos(aunque jamás a los caballeros)

Poco después de mi cuarto día del nombre recibimos una invitación para un torneo en Harrenjal. No entendía porque mi madre había estado sería desde que la había leído (habíamos ido a muchos torneos por todo Alcance sobre todo en Altojardín) hasta que me dijo que mi padre asistirá al torneo.

Sabía que mi familia odiaba a mi padre, él hacía más de un año había venido aquí y había intentado llevarme con él a Dorne pero mi familia se lo había negado, Oí que casi había atacado a mi abuelo cuando se negó a dejarle verme(madre me dijo que temían que si me veía intentaría llevarme por la fuerza), según se mi padre había hablado con su hermano(mi tío, que gobierna en su casa como el abuelo gobierna aquí)pero que este había decidido que me quedaría con mi madre hasta que fuera mayor, para gran disgusto de mi padre(mi madre había sonreído mucho cuando se había enterado y había mandado una carta de agradecimiento a tío Doran en la que me pidió que firmara).

No sabía mucho sobre la familia de mi padre, por lo que leí en los libros que me mandaba tío Doran(el único familiar de mi padre que conocía y que era amigo de madre) sabía que gobernaban Dorne(que es el reino más al sur de todo Poniente y donde hace mucha calor),sabía que eran los únicos que tenían el título de Príncipes además de la familia real,por eso todos se referían a mi como "mi príncipe" en lugar de "mi señor" como con los demás (Leyton se burlaba mucho de esto). Sabía que mi tía sería reina y vivía en Desembarco del Rey y sabía que tenía cuatro medio hermanas ilegítimas que mi madre odiaba (en secreto yo sentía curiosidad por ellas pero no quería enojar a madre)

Así que me acosté pensando en mi padre, mis hermanas y el torneo.

* * *

 _Esa noche soñé con una mujer de pelo oscuro y ojos grises que llevaba una corona de rosa azules manchadas de sangre._

* * *

 **Hola a todos. No soy dueña de Canción de hielo y fuego.**

 **Lukas es uno de los 2 personajes protagonistas, la otra protagonista aparecerá varios capítulos más adelante, por ahora la historia se centrara en Lukas.**

 **Nuevos datos interesantes:**

 **Lukas no recuerda su vida pasada, él aun no comprende sus pesadillas pero tiene una mente mucho más madura de lo que debería ademas de tener gran facilidad para los estudios, sobre todo en las matemáticas aunque estos le aburren(debido a que inconscientemente ya sabe prácticamente todo lo que le enseñan e incluso más aunque no entienda _como_ lo sabe) . Este hecho hubiera llamado más la atención en otra casa pero en Antigua es normal tener una inteligencia superior a la media, ademas de contar con los mejores profesores, por lo que solo es visto por los demás como un niño prodigio.**

 **Su primer entrenamiento comenzó como un juego con sus tíos. Lukas siempre fue _increíblemente_ rápido y ágil pero de lo que todos se sorprendieron de verdad fue de su habilidad y coordinación(tan inusual en un niño de su edad) ademas de que sus reflejos eran _demasiados_ buenos sin contar que su agarre era firme y sus movimientos seguros y pensados(inconscientemente su cuerpo recuerda al soldado que fue, aunque para Lukas sea instintivo). Su habilidad para la lucha si que es visto como una bendición de los dioses por todos.**

 **El abuelo de Lukas entiende mejor que nadie la importancia de las habilidades de su nieto y busca explotarlas para que en un futuro sea alguien que traiga orgullo y renombre a su casa, por eso lo incita a esforzarse por ser fuerte.**

 **Lukas no entiende lo que es diferente en él debido a que no recuerda su vida pasada, y a pesar de que puede ser muy maduro sigue siendo un niño y, como todos, quiere ser aceptado.**

 **En su vida pasada era un importante soldado de alto rango de entre 40 y 50 años del que sabremos más en el futuro.**

 **La mujer de la que habla murió en nuestro mundo y tendrá gran importancia en el futuro.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 _ **Lukas sabía que este torneo sería especial pero jamás pudo predecir que cambiaría su vida para siempre.**_

 **Oberyn**

Oberyn no se encontraba contento, de hecho no había estado contento desde hace tiempo.

Después de haber descubierto que su querida esposa le había ocultado a su hijo había mandado a sus hijas a los Jardines del Agua (había tenido otra hija con una pirata en su viaje a Essos, donde también había descubierto que tenía una hija mayor con una prostituta que había conocido hace unos años) había ido directamente a Antigua para confirmarlo. Cabía la posibilidad que el niño no fuera suyo y fuera otra venganza de su esposa(lo cual no le importaría pero no permitiría que llevara el nombre de su familia si no tenía su sangre).

Cuando había llegado había sido recibido por Aleya y su padre quienes no parecían ni un poco contentos de verlo (lo cual era recíproco). Comenzamos a discutir sobre el niño y tomo todo mi auto control (que no era mucho) no atacarlos cuando me negaron verlo y su esposa le había confirmado en total calma que había sabido que estaba embarazada cuando se había ido de Dorne (fui incluso capaz de ver un brillo de placer en su mirada mientras se lo decía). Maldije, porque sabía que no tenía los hombres para llevarme al niño(casi todos habían ido con sus hijas). Claramente eso no me impidió escabullirme para verlo(que no pudiera llevarme lo no significaba que me iría sin ni siquiera verlo)

Lo vi en los jardines jugando con otros dos niños un poco más mayores que él. Era fácil reconocerlo y también me fue fácil ver que si era mi hijo. Tenía los colores de su madre, su brillante pelo cobrizo y sus ojos dorados como soles, pero su piel era más oscura que la del resto del castillo, aunque también más clara que la mía. Era de un bonito dorado que le recordó al de su hija Nymera y su sobrina Rhaerys, tenía el pelo tan rizado como el mío con mi mismo pico de viuda, tenía los pómulos y la nariz de su madre y tanto mi boca como mi mandíbula, pero lo que más lo resaltaba como mi hijo es que compartía la misma forma de ojos que todas mis hijas y yo (independientemente del color) teníamos: ojos de víbora.

Sabía que ese era mi hijo y que tendría que pelear contra mi esposa para tener un lugar en su vida. Lo último que pude ver antes de irme fue su sonrisa, la cual me recordó a la de mi querida hermana.

Después de eso había intentado convencer a mi hermano para que mandara traer a mi hijo aquí(era la cabeza de nuestra casa, su madre no se podría negar) pero él dictaminó que un niño necesita a su madre y se criaría con ella. Eso me enojó muchísimo, más al enterarme de que Doran había recibido una carta de agradecimiento de mi esposa (siempre sospeché que había permitido esto porque eran amigos). Él no estaba acostumbrado a tener tantos problemas para llevarse a sus hijos, hasta ahora el mayor inconveniente que había tenido con la madres de sus hijos fue con la madre de Obara, pero al ser una puta fue bastante fácil de arreglar (supuso que estar casados complicaba las cosas).

Hacía más de un año que no veía a su hijo, pero sabía que eso cambiaría pronto. Todas las familias nobles habían sido invitadas al torneo de Harrenjal y, como sobrino de la futura reina, su hijo estaba obligado a asistir.

Me pregunté si había crecido mucho en este tiempo. ¿Los Hightower le habrían hablado de mi o solo lo estarían volviendo en mi contra? Aun me hervía la sangre al recordar que la última vez que lo ví (y la única) vestía con los colores de la familia de su madre. Su hijo era un Martell y debía ser educado como tal.

Decidí pedir consejo a mi hermana para arreglar esta situación, después de todo ella era mucho mejor diplomática que yo.

 **Lukas**

El Torneo de Harrenjal era sin duda el más grande que había visto en su vida. Se podía apreciar el lujo en cada rincón. El castillo era gigantesco, el más grande de todo Poniente. Podía ver estandartes de todas partes de Poniente. La mayoría no los reconocía pero podía distinguir claramente la rosa dorada de los Tyrell y el dragón de tres cabezas de la familia real. Vi también el sol Martell (cuando madre se tensó a mi lado supuse que también lo había visto).Habíamos llegado temprano y aun quedaban muchas casas por llegar por lo que nos dispusimos a esperar unas semanas para que iniciara el Torneo. Después de instalar nuestras habitaciones Leyton y yo (Willas estaba con su familia) fuimos a visitar los puestos (por supuesto acompañados de guardias que conseguimos perder en cuanto nuestra familia ya no fue visible). Habíamos pasado un buen rato hasta que los guardias nos encontraron y nos obligaron a volver.

Dentro habíamos visto un caballero enorme con una armadura muy blanca hablar con el abuelo. Ambos se giraron cuando entramos y el abuelo nos mando acercarnos. Resulta que el enorme caballero blanco era en realidad nuestro tío abuelo , Ser Gerold Hightower, de quien mi abuelo tanto hablaba. Ser Gerold (aunque un hombre muy serio) nos sonrió y nos pregunto como lo estábamos pasando en el torneo. Luego nos informaron que mi madre y yo habíamos sido invitados a comer con la familia real y me pidieron que fuera a prepararme.

Mi madre(que desde que habíamos llegado estaba muy nerviosa) me había obligado a vestirme con la ropa que había preparado, que tenía tanto el símbolo Martell como el Hightower (casi toda mi ropa tiene el símbolo de mi madre excepto la que me mandaban mi padre y mi tío). Me contó que nos reuniríamos con el príncipe de la corona, mi tía y mis primos y claro por supuesto con mi padre.

Nos dirigimos a una gran sala aun mas lujosa que la nuestra donde Ser Gerold y otros dos caballeros blancos vigilaban la entrada junto con otro hombre(mi madre se puso muy rígida al verlo asi que supuse que sería mi padre). Al acercarnos Ser Gerold nos sonrió pero mi madre solo miraba a mi padre.

El hombre por el que tanto me había preguntado estaba justo en frente de mi, mirándome con sus ojos oscuros. Tenia el pelo también negro, era bastante alto y esbelto, su piel era incluso más oscura que la mía resaltando sus rasgos afilados. Se encontraba delante de la sala con una postura seria y regia, era imposible confundirlo con un guardia. A pesar de parecer relajado algo en su postura me decía que estaba alerta(me recordó un poco a tío Garth).

Este era mi padre.

De repente me sentí muy nervioso, me di cuenta de que el ambiente estaba muy tenso y no sabía que hacer. Por fin mi padre dejo de mirarme para dirigirse a mi madre.

-Oh _querida_ esposa te encuentras tan hermosa como siempre- se inclino para besar su mano sin dejar de verla con ojos fríos- te he extrañado terriblemente, espero que mi ausencia no los haya afectado, tenemos _tantas_ cosas de que hablar- madre solo apretó los labios. Luego se giro hacía mi y se arrodillo a mi altura mirándome con ojos mucho mas suaves- tu debes de ser Lukas, has crecido desde la ultima vez que te vi- como no sabía que responder solo asentí preguntándome cuando nos habíamos visto antes de hoy-sera mejor que entremos _tu familia_ esta deseando conocerte.-Puso una mano encima de mi cabeza, despeinándome y me dirigió una sonrisa. Vi a madre ponerse muy rígida con sus últimas palabras. Algo me dice que habrá problemas.

 **Aleya**

-... _tu familia_ esta deseando conocerte- sin poder evitarlo esas palabras me estremecieron, sabía que tenían un doble sentido y que él tenía algo planeado, pero no pude hacer nada en esta situación solo jugar a la familia feliz que nunca habíamos sido delante de los príncipes de la corona. Oberyn me ofreció su brazo y mantuvo su otra mano en la cabeza de Lukas guiándonos a ambos dentro de la sala. Antes de entrar conseguí dar una pequeña sonrisa algo forzada a mi tío, quien intentaba darme fuerzas con la mirada. Dentro pude ver a la familia real ya sentada en una gran mesa repleta de deliciosa comida procedente de distintos lugares los Siete Reinos. Agradecí silenciosamente que no estuvieran presentes los reyes, había escuchado más que suficientes rumores sobre el rey para preocuparme. En la mesa solo se encontraban el príncipe, cuya belleza hacia justicia a lo que había oído de el, y una mujer muy parecida a Oberyn con una sonrisa suave y una mirada bondadosa que cargaba un bebe, que sería el príncipe Aegon. Al lado de la mujer se encontraba una niña pequeña, algo más joven que Lukas, que era el vivo retrato de su madre, la princesa Rhaerys. Ambos adultos se levantaron al vernos entrar y recordando mis modales me sumergí en una profunda reverencia.

-Mis príncipes- los salude-

-Querida hermana te presento a mi esposa , la princesa Aleya Martell- me sacudí un poco por el título, hacía mucho que nadie me llamaba así- Y por supuesto a mi hijo, el príncipe Lukas Martell-dijo al tiempo que hacía al niño adelantarse, este les dio una corta reverencia y se mantuvo en silencio. Mi hijo debe encontrarse un poco perdido en esta situación, me recordé a mi misma hablar de ello con él después. Ellos nos saludaron y pude verlos mirando a mi hijo, la princesa con cariño y el príncipe con una ligera curiosidad en sus tristes ojos.

Fue una comida incomoda en la que Oberyn no paraba de dar frases con doble sentido y el príncipe se mantenía en silencio con su mirada melancólica, solo la princesa intentaba aligerar el ambiente, sin mucho éxito. Lo que nos hizo sonreír a todos, incluso al príncipe, es ver como mi hijo y la pequeña princesa habían echo rápidamente amistad y se mantuvieron toda la cena hablando animadamente e ignorando a los adultos. Por fin la comida terminó y nos despedimos, pero los niños no parecían muy contentos de separarse, la pequeña princesa hizo prometer a mi hijo venir a jugar en otra ocasión.

Oberyn insistió en acompañarnos y por el camino se mantuvo hablando con mi hijo, yo me quede callada pero podía ver rápidamente las silenciosas acusaciones contra mi en algunas de sus preguntas, desde su formación hasta por la ropa que llevaba, aún que sabía que esta provocaría esta reacción y por eso insistí en ponérsela. Mi inteligente hijo también parecía captar lo que decía su padre y en todas sus respuestas se aseguraba de defenderme.

No podía dejar de sentirme orgullosa de él, ademas de un gran talento para la lucha, era increíblemente inteligente y maduro para su edad, tanto que mucha gente lo creía mayor de lo que era y se sentía más cómodo con personas mayores a él, por eso su repentina amistad con la pequeña princesa había sido una grata sorpresa.

Quería que su hijo disfrutara de su infancia. A veces creía que Lukas crecía demasiado rápido, quizás debido a las pesadillas que lo atormentaron desde demasiado joven. Aun sentía escalofríos al recordar sus gritos de angustia y el dolor y la impotencia que sentía por no poder ayudarlo, nadie pudo. Eso era algo a lo que me había resignado cuando ningún maestre pudo hacer nada por él, pero no quería decir que eso calmara mi corazón de madre. Solo podía consolarlo y rezar a los siete por que su hijo pudiera dormir en paz.

Cuando por fin llegamos Oberyn se retiró no sin antes prometer que mañana vendría por Lukas para pasar el día juntos, a lo que yo no me pude negar, sabía que no me estaba pidiendo permiso solo informando.

Solo esperaba que el torneo acabara pronto, no podía quitarme la sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

 **Lukas**

Hasta ahora el torneo había sido interesante(y aun no había comenzado). Había pasado las ultimas semanas mayormente con la familia de mi padre, lamentablemente me había dicho que mis hermanas no se encontraban aquí pero me invito a los Jardines del Agua (donde vivían) cuando terminara el torneo para conocerlas (creo que se sintió aliviado cuando vió que no odiaba a mis medio hermanas como mi madre). Mi tía era una mujer muy amable y cariñosa que siempre me trato muy bien (me había contado un montón de historias sobre su infancia y la de padre y me había asegurado que yo le recordaba a él de niño).

Con Rhaerys me lo había pasado genial, no era, ni por asomo, la típica princesa mimada y débil que esperaba, era muy amistosa y alegre y juntos(algunas veces se nos unían Leyton y Willas también) habíamos tenido grandes aventuras (que consistían en escaparse de los guardias y recorrer el lugar por nuestra cuenta, pelear con palos y gastar bromas a la gente). Habíamos visto a una chica golpear a tres escuderos para defender a alguien que habían estado molestando, había sido divertido verlos huir y me pregunte si era una mujer dorniense (se me hacía conocida pero no recordaba de donde). Claro nuestras madres no habían estado muy contentas con nuestras aventuras pero padre siempre se reía y nos ayudaba a escapar de los castigos.

Él era un hombre alegre y muy divertido, siempre creí que seria serio y formal como mi abuelo, pero era todo lo contrario, nos contaba historias muy divertidas de sus viajes y nos daba ideas para nuestras bromas, era una persona genial que yo y mis primos comenzamos a idolatrar lo (era el primer adulto que conocía que le divertía tanto como a nosotros gastar bromas ). Mi padre era mucho más divertido que el de Rhaerys, que siempre parecía triste y parecía una casi una chica(Rhaerys se había enfadado conmigo cuando se lo había dicho pero mis primos estaban de acuerdo), aunque tenía que reconocer que tocaba el arpa muy bien, había emocionado a todas las mujeres (y aunque lo negaran a muchos hombres) con solo su música.

Cuando había comenzado el torneo todo se había vuelto mas aburrido. Mi tío Gerold y mi otro tío abuelo Lewyn (el tío de mi padre y también una capa blanca) participaban en le justa, ademas del padre de Rhaerys, por lo que había momentos divertidos. Como el caballero del árbol sonriente que tristemente había desaparecido cuando se le había ordenado rebelar quien era y había sido descalificado aun cuando había vencido a tres caballeros. Se me había permitido sentarme con Rhaerys entre mi tía Elia y la señora Asara Dayne, la mejor amiga de mi tía y la mujer más bonita que había visto en mi vida(me sonroje cuando nos presentaron y Rhaerys aún se burla). Ella esta la mayoría del tiempo con mi tía pero en una de nuestras aventuras la habíamos visto besarse a escondidas con un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos grises, cuando nos habían visto se habían asustado y nos habían echo prometer no decirse lo a nadie. El hombre incluso nos soborno con dulces y se había puesto a contarnos historias del Norte,el hombre(que Rhaerys después me había dicho que era Brandon Stark, heredero del Norte y que lo había conocido hace unos meses en Desembarco del Rey cuando había ido a hablar de algo con su padre) era grande, con un acento raro y tenía una sonrisa salvaje pero miraba con adoración a la señora Asara(aunque la mayoría de los hombres también la miran así). Rhaerys les había preguntado si ya se habían casado (como al parecer le habían dicho a tía Elia que querían hacer) a lo que el señor Brandon con una gran sonrisa nos había dicho que si, que se habían casado pero que era un secreto y nadie lo sabía(la señora Asara solo se sonrojo y puso sus manos en su vientre). Ambos prometimos no decir nada a nadie (con la cantidad de dulces que nos habían comprado era difícil negarse, aunque no entendíamos porque era tan importante que nadie se enterara).

Hoy era la ultima justa entre Ser Barristan (que era otro de los hombres que miraba mucho a Asara), otro de los caballero blancos de la Guardia Real y (como mis tío abuelos) muy fuerte a pesar de su edad, y el padre de Rhaerys, Rhaegar. Estaban muy igualados pero, después de romper diez lanzas, el príncipe había logrado tirar a Ser Barristan del caballo. Todos comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir (Rhaerys era de las más ruidosas). Se le dio una corona de flores mientras todo el mundo seguía aplaudiendo y riendo. Pero todo se quedo en un gran silencio cuando el príncipe Rhaegar paso de largo por nuestros asientos y le entrego la _corona de rosas azules_ a una mujer _morena de ojos grises_ que se sentaba al lado del señor Brandon.

Entonces todo fue un desastre, todos comenzaron a murmurar y mi tía se quedo rígida pero con la cabeza alta, mi padre había comenzado a maldecir y ni Rhaerys ni yo entendíamos lo que había pasado. Rápidamente nos escoltaron fuera y cuando llegue a mi habitación mi familia(que se encontraba muy sería) habían empezado a recoger nuestras cosas para irnos el día siguiente. Había tenido una corta y fría despedida con padre(que seguía pareciendo enfadado y no había dicho nada de llevarme a los Jardines del Agua como había prometido cuando el torneo acabara lo cual me dolió, parecía que el divertido y curioso hombre que había conocido durante el torneo era solo una ilusión, no me abrazo ni dijo ninguna palabra de volver a verme, eso me enfado y dolió a partes iguales) , mi tía (que también estaba seria pero que si me dio un corto abrazo y cálidas palabras de despedida) y Rhaerys(que había llorado, seguramente tan desconcertada como yo con todo lo que estaba a pasar). No volví a ver al príncipe Rhaegar pero sabía que todo era su culpa.

Había intentado preguntar a mi madre sobre lo que había pasado pero no había contestado. Volvimos a Antigua pero los murmullos sobre el torneo aun no acallaban y nadie respondía ni a mis preguntas ni a las de Leyton (Willas se había ido a Altojardín con su familia)

Tiempo después y ya con cinco días del nombre recibí una carta de mi tía solicitando que fuera a Desembarco del Rey como compañero de juegos de mi prima, la princesa Rhaerys Targaryen. Aunque mi madre se negó rotundamente nada pudo hacer, era un decreto real y debían obedecerlo.

 ** _El Príncipe Lukas se marcho de la que había considerado su casa por cinco años sin saber que esa sería la ultima vez que vería Antigua en mucho tiempo._**

* * *

 **Hola a todos. No soy dueña de Canción de hielo y fuego.**

 **Datos importantes:**

 **Lukas quería conocer a su padre por eso no esta enfadado con él.**

 **Aleya permite el contacto entre Lukas y Oberyn porque no tiene otro remedio con la familia real allí.**

 **Siempre me gusto imaginar Rhaerys con una personalidad más traviesa y curiosa.**

 **Ninguno de los dos niños comprende la importancia de lo que hizo Rhaegar en el torneo porque ninguno sabe aun de política.**

 **Lukas se enfada con Oberyn porque no entiende su repentino cambio de actitud, él estaba muy ilusionado con conocer a su padre y su repentina indiferencia le dolió profundamente(como a cualquier niño)**

 **En esta historia Brandon Stark y Asara Dayne se conocen en Desembarco del Rey, se enamoran y se casan en secreto cuando Asara cae embarazada. Brandon pretende hablar con su padre y con los Tullyn e informarles de su matrimonio en persona(él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su compromiso). Elia como mejor amiga de Asara lo sabe todo y asistió a la boda. Elia pretende escribir una carta a Rickon Stark dando su apoyo a su amiga y a Brandon.**

 **Asara es considerada la mujer más bella de Poniente con infinidad de pretendientes, entre ellos Barristan Selmy. Lukas queda prendado por su increíble belleza.**

 **No se cuando volveré a actualizar porque me he quedado sin inspiración.**

 **He actualizado los capítulos anteriores por lo que te recomiendo releerlos.**


End file.
